I'm Pregnant!
by Midnight Hope
Summary: [Mimato] Mimi was taught to sleep around and gets pregnant. She ends up staying with rich boy Matt Ishida who could be the father of her baby. R


_I'm pregnant!_

_By Midnight Hope_

* * *

"You're what?!" Sora screamed at her best friend, Mimi Tachikawa. 

"I'm pregnant."

"Who's is it?"

"That's the freaking problem! I have no clue!"

"What was the record for this month?"

"Umm... let's see. I think it was about 17. Or maybe 21. No clue."

"Nice."

"Sora! I'm... pregnant and all you can think about is my record?!"

"Look, honey, I told you all of the tricks of the trade right?"

"...Hai."

"What is rule number one?"

"...Always use protection..."

"Did you?"

"Hai!! Of course! I maybe...a whore but I have morals! I care about my future!"

"Hun, it's late to say that you have morals. But, sweetie, no one really cares if you have morals or not. You're just another slut who's pregnant. Only way to get respect is if the man of the baby's rich."

"Sora, how can you say such a thing! I'm pregnant and all you care is... HOW MUCH MONEY I CAN GET?!"

"It's what I've learned Mimi! No damn man is going to take care of your fucking baby! He'll just say it was a stupid mistake!"

Mimi got up angrily and yelled, "A baby isn't a mistake!"

"You're too naïve! How are you going to find the fucking father? Answer that!"

"I will find the father, and prove you wrong!"

"Well, when you find out the father is another jock that doesn't care about a fucking mistake of a damn baby, don't come crying to me!"

"Don't worry I won't! You need to grow up, Sora!"

"And you don't! I'm not sixteen and pregnant!"

"You could be!"

Mimi stomped off, leaving the words echoing in Sora's head, "You could be!"

* * *

Mimi ran, with tears falling down her cheeks, her heart scarred and her mind corrupt, thinking _'I'm just a slut and my baby won't have a life. She will live the one I'm living. I'm a horrible person! I can't even begin to be a mother!!'_

"Well, if it isn't Mimi. Come to get another bed buddy, eh? How much and I will be it."

"Leave me alone, bastard!!"

"Well, guess someone doesn't want to get paid today."

"Go away!" She said screaming as tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"Look slut, I want to get laid and you need the yen so…"

She heard someone fall and then opened her eyes, to two blue ones, "What did you do to him?"

"I punched him, what does it look like?"

"You're Ishida Yamato."

"Hai, and you're Tachikawa Mimi. Come on, we better leave before the rest of these horny asses get some ideas, and they will if you're dressed like that."

"Thanks, for helping me, but I don't need some little rich boy telling me what to wear."

"Well, maybe you should listen to me," he said helping her up, but she winced and fell back.

"You twisted your ankle. Come on, I will carry you."

"Why would you help someone like me?"

"Because, I'm no better than any of them."

"Yes, you are. I'm the one who is no better than them."

He picked her up gently, ignoring stares, "No, I'm not. Let, me take you home."

"I don't have one. I live with my best friend, but she…" Mimi broke into tears, "She doesn't want me to live there any more! I'm a slut! I'm pregnant and I have nowhere to go! Nowhere to live! I'm the worst person in the world, because I'm a slut and I want to make a life for my unborn child. I'm too young! I only wanted to have fun! I don't know my baby's father and I'm…

Matt hugged her tightly to him, stopping her from talking, "Shh. It's ok."

He placed her in his car, and drove towards his humble abode, which was technically a mansion.

* * *

Matt carried the now sleeping Mimi into his mansion, ignoring the bodyguards stares. "Mom? You home?" 

"Yes, Mattie where are you... who is that?"

"This is Mimi. Can she stay for the night?"

"Yamato, you do realize that she is a..."

"Yes, mother I do. Please? She needs a place to stay. You don't want her on the street to get…"

"Ok, ok put her in the spare room, and come down her straight away. We have a lot to talk about," Natsuko said sternly.

Matt only nodded, walking up the stairs towards a huge pink room.

He laid sleeping (slut) beauty on the silky pink sheets, tucking her in safely, and sighed to himself. He owed her this much.

He walked down towards is outraged mother, "What the hell were thinking to bring that girl into this house!!"

"Mother, stop shouting! You will wake every one up!"

"Stop shouting? After you brought some slut into my household!"

Matt cringed at her language, "I owe her this, ok!"

"You don't owe this, this... girl any thing!"

"Yes, I do mother! Because, I slept with her too!"

Natsuko stood there, shocked and stepped back from him. Matt saw the dissapointment in her eyes and it put a scar in his heart.

"You what?"

"I slept with her."

"Yamato Ishida, do you know what you have done? Did you even think?"

"I did think mother! I have a mind of my own! I'm not just some little rich boy, mother!"

"I...she can stay for now. But, tomorrow you and her will be looking for a home."

Matt only nodded, "I understand."

"I need you to find your self, I need you to just leave for a while."

Matt walked away from his mother, feeling guilty about the pain her was putting his mother through and feeling guilty at his mistake…

He walked up towards his room, but stopped at where Mimi was sleeping and walked in, "You have caused me a lot of trouble. But, I owe you this much, because I'm no better than those men."

He heard her moan his name, and he blushed, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** End of chappie 1.I made this fic because I love mimato. It might be a little mature, so I put it on mature. I don't want readers to turn away. Wait, is this drama too? Well, please review and tell me what you think. Well, as it said, Mimi is 16 so Matt and most others are 17. Sora might be a bitch but she'll get better. I'm not really fond of Sora but I still like Taiora, so there will be a little Taiora. 


End file.
